Mistake prohibited
by Satachi
Summary: A story about Sasuke's guilt and Sakura's gain. When the true side of people show, Sasusak. COMPLETE... Plz read and review!


Mistake Prohibited

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto (sigh)

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl shouted in the downpour. She could have sworn he went this way to train.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted once more, before stopping for a breath. The teenager sneezed and let out a cough. Pink hair mated her face, which made it hard to see. He probably _would _have gone home by now. His training was over, but what nagged in her brain was the fact that he didn't pitch up for their weekly ramen meal - Naruto's idea.

Although Sasuke was difficult, he would have never missed this bonding time. Saying it was good for teamwork as an excuse. Sakura was brought back from her reverie by her rapid amount of coughing. Something caught her eyes. Squinting her them she recognized the dark-blue shirt Sasuke always wore. Racing towards the figure, Sakura felt the rain become harder. He was under a tree, which gave him a reasonable amount of shelter. She walked towards where he lay and knelt beside him. He was shivering and Sakura felt a jolt of guilt that she was wearing a jacket and he wasn't.

Sasuke had most likely trained until he had no energy left to move. She undid the jacket's zip and took it off, laying it over Sasuke and positioned herself against the tree. It was damp and small, but the jacket was all she could give him. Sakura coughed once more, causing her to worry for herself a little. As a medic-nin she knew it was dense running in the rain, having a cold just three days ago. However her body was strong, well, she hoped it was anyway. She decided to give Sasuke an hour before waking him. He seemed so peaceful in his slumber.

Feeling her eyes growing heavier, Sakura felt drowsiness wash over her and succumbed to the sleep that was calling.

The rain had stopped, leaving a fresh smell across the training ground. Sasuke felt warmth on top of him and struggled to sit up. His onyx eyes opened, seeing messy pink hair on his chest. How long had he been sleeping, and why was Sakura here?

Finally he managed to push himself up. Sakura still lay asleep after his abrupt movement. Sasuke placed his hand on her back and shook her. She kept still.

"Sakura," Sasuke's unused voice said to her, "Sakura, wake up." Was she playing around with him? He turned the girl over. Her face was pale and a pained expression was on it. Sasuke placed the back of his hand on her forehead. It was burning.

"Sakura?" He shook her hard this time and the only reply he got was the silence that surrounded them. The Uchiha didn't take a minute to think. He lifted her up and sprinted toward Konoha's only hospital, forgetting about the maroon jacket, which was left on the grass.

xxx

Unlocking her eyes, Sakura gave a gasp of breath. Something was wrong. Her lungs felt exhausted, which made it hard to breathe. Realization dawned upon her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go looking for Sasuke while she was recovering from being ill. Another question crossed Sakura's mind: was he okay? Her only answer was the sound of her constant coughing.

"Oh good, you're awake," The rosette-haired girl sited with dull, green, eyes - a figure across from her. Her new teacher was observing what seemed to be Sakura's Medic File.

"Tsu-," her words were replaced with coughing.

"Sakura, you are in no state to talk. Right now you're suffering from a major case of Pneumonia and hypothermia. Your immune system is low, drastically low. There is a 75 percent chance you might not make it till next week"

Talk about being straightforward! Tsunade was never the one to beat around the bush. She continued, "How could you be so idiotic? And for some loser who doesn't even care for you." It took what was left of Sakura's might to not shout her lungs out. What kind of friend would she have been if she had left him there? She was too worn-out to argue, her caring-tendency along with her determination was disintegrated. It was now time to give up. Sakura's breathing became heavier, slower. The word surrender came to mind. All that she could do was smile and fall into unconsciousness.

Tsunade watched her student blackout. She sat on the corner of the mattress and rubbed her aching temples. If she had a choice she would have chosen herself to replace Sakura with the situation she was in.

xxx

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean she's in the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"She was booked in this morning," the masked man responded. He shot a glance at Sasuke. His black-haired student frowned and turned his back toward them.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" asked Kakashi with a little sternness in his voice.

"To train," was all he said and walked away.

As Kakashi watched his trainee leaving, his gazed moved to Naruto. "Don't worry, everything will work out." Kakashi's comforting smile creased underneath the mask.

xxx

Sakura's eyes opened to the white ceiling once again. The aching of her body told her that it was getting worse. She tried to sigh with the little breath that she had inside her.

"Why did you look for me?"

Sakura knew that cold tone. She shifted her head looking at his back.

"I was worried." her whispering was barely audible.

"You were sick."

" I'm sorry," she replied, coughing once more.

"Why?" Although it was a question it did not sound anything like it.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I should be the one too!"

"I told you already, it's nothing new." Her coughing grew worse, " I love you and always will." Sasuke turned abruptly. Watching how her hand was covering her lips while her eyes were tightly closed gave him a new level of culpability. As she removed her hand from her mouth, he noticed a patch of crimson on her palm.

Panic showed in his eyes, racing to the door he saw Sakura go immobile.

"Somebody call the Hokage!"

"What happened?" A man in a medic uniform asked.

"She's not moving." Sasuke's calm exterior was nowhere in sight, his teammate was in trouble and there was nothing he could have done to protect her.

"All right please remain in the waiting room," the medic said, " Somebody call Tsunade-sama!"

The Uchiha backedaway nervously and ran out of the hospital's entrance.

xxx

Four days had past and Sasuke tried not to thinking of his female companion, however that was easier said than done. He heard the door knock, but decided to ignore it. He wasn't in the mood for company or bad news. Call it running away from reality. Sasuke needed time alone. The knocking did not cease but grew into banging.

Growing annoyed he got up from the couch and unlocked the door.

The silver hair was messy, the man's face pale and his one eye gave away his tiredness.

"We need to talk Sasuke," Kakashi said painfully.

"I'm on my way out,"

"You can't run away from this."

"I'm not going to," he walked passed Kakashi, forgetting to lock his front door.

xxx

Sasuke stopped instantly when a certain bench came into view. It looked smaller and when he sat on it the concrete surface felt uncomfortably cold. But the material he was clutching gave him heat. Burying his face in his hands, Sasuke experienced a swarm of emotions he had last felt at the age of seven. He could feel warmth on his cheeks. Was it raining? The young genius did not care. Regret played in his mind. Would have it been easier for her if he had admitted he loved her too? It was too late.

Footsteps approached the bench and stopped in front of Sasuke. He didn't bother looking up. Small fingers gently pulled his hands apart. He lifted his head. His eyes widened. Time seemed to stand still and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from jumping up and holding the figure in an embrace.

"I'm sorry," he choked. Showing for the first time his emotions.

"It's not your fault," Sakura said softly.

"I'm so sorry," repeating himself, while burying his head in her pink tresses.

"Stop apologizing," she laughed.

They stood there for what seemed like hours. Sasuke holding her tightly at the same time as clutching her jacket in his hands and Sakura was happy that she had helped him find his heart again.

End

A/N: Ok so this was my sasusak story, I'm working on more but please tell me what you think. Bye for now


End file.
